vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
151946-welcome-to-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd love to see it myself, but I think it would be an unrealistic expectation. After launch, Carbine moved from monthly to quarterly content updates. While I know they're hard at work on "what's next?", I just don't see them being able to shorten the time to less than once a quarter. More like every 4-6 months. | |} ---- Could we maybe get some more clarification on this? At first glance I saw max-level alt and thought, 'oh no, they going to start selling max lvl boosts in the cash shop.' But then I saw the veteran player thing, so do you have to have a max level character first? Are you going to start copying characters across factions? I'm rolling around in worst-case scenarios over here. I know you can't tell us much, hence the vagueness of the statement, But this line just threw me for a loop! | |} ---- Sounds like it is centered around having a max level character already. | |} ---- ---- ---- As far as I know it's only for matchmade content so no raids. I would not mind being wrong here though. Welcome to Wildstar everyone, enjoy your stay! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe he just wanted to hint at some upcoming changes to make the game more Alt-friendly? Accountbound dyes, AMP Unlock, Ability Unlock or other good changes? We just have to wait and see. | |} ---- ---- Hopefully they get things right, because sadly I've been down this road many times before and it never ends well. If you've watched any of the live streams ? It's hard not to notice most of the Devs are rubbish at the game, that's not being harsh, it's a fact! Selling max level chars to those who already have other chars at max. Good : because I've done this so many times I really know how to play. Bad : because you return to dead start zones, new players once again start saying dead game and leave. Selling max chars to new players. Good : nothing good about it, pure P2W Bad : like the devs you then get max level chars with no idea! While most of the community are great when it comes to helping new players, having maybe 3 out of 5 in a vet dungeon, with absolutely no idea what a talent does will be a disaster!!! Resulting in the dungeon queues being populated with P2W players only, they start leaving and moaning the game is hard. Now comes the final stage, to combat this the devs start to nerf content more and more...resulting in the rest of us getting pissed off and leaving......dead game | |} ---- I think your "Bad" shows that it isn't P2W. | |} ---- Because we don't have instant max level for all YET......trust me, it will all end in tears, and there is no going back! | |} ---- But it's not P2W though. Your example of "Bad", to me, shows this isn't P2W. That being said, your example of "Bad" shows why it's not a good idea in general though. Which I agree with, playing is SWTOR and seeing the people that got the lvl 60 boost and partying up with them is :wacko: :angry: Edited June 12, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Pappy's mentioned a few times that race and gender change will be added to the Chop Shop which is the in-game appearance modification station. Currently it can change things like hair-style, hair color, body type, etc. Basically anything you could do at character creation except gender, race, class, and path. The Chop Shop takes gold or Service Tokens. Service Tokens can be purchased from the store with Omnibits. This may or may not be expensive in terms of gold. Ugh, I hope not. Levelling isn't that bad. Optional xp non-consumable boosts would be awesome but I don't see any need for an insta-50. It's not like there are 100 levels to slog through. (LOL @ WoW). Really hoping what was meant were ways to accelerate or eliminate the end-game readiness chores (pointless AMP/Ability grind), making more stuff like dyes truly account wide, and facilitating resource sharing between cross-faction alts. | |} ---- I can pretty much guarantee that won't happen. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- next drop, maybe a month or a little more, little less | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----